1. Field
Embodiments relate to a demand response method for reducing power consumption during peak power rates so as to reduce electricity bills, and a system for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is necessary for a power system to balance demand and supply. This requirement of the power system is important to rational utilization of limited energy resources.
For the aforementioned purposes, demand management is a focus of attention, and a great deal of research is focused upon development of demand management formats for demand response (DR).
Demand response (DR) is a system for intelligently managing energy consumption depending upon variation in power rates. That is, demand response (DR) means the adjustment of power consumption in response to power rates so as to reduce electricity bills. As a result, power consumption during peak rate periods can be greatly reduced. Consumers can reduce power consumption during a specific time interval of high power rates even if the consumers are inconvenienced during the specific time interval. For example, the consumer may temporarily stop an air-conditioner so as to reduce power consumption when power rates are high.
Recently, many developers are conducting intensive research into an improved demand response (DR) system which changes a DR level predetermined to each household appliance to differentially limit functions of household appliances in response to power rate level information, thereby adjusting power consumption of each household appliance. In more detail, the improved DR system increases the DR level in proportion to power rates so as to further limit functions of the household appliances, thereby reducing power consumption. The DR system reduces power consumption instead of reducing a quality of household appliance, resulting in economization of power rates.
However, the conventional DR system changes a DR level of the household appliance in response to power rates without considering the quality of the household appliance. That is, the conventional DR system increases the DR level when power rates are high and reduces the DR level when power rates are low. As a result, the quality of the household appliance may be deteriorated.